The Creed
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Gumball and his band of friends now suffer an occupation by an enemy who has risen through the states. Now it was enough. Now it was the time. For the Assassins to strike. Give them liberty or give them death


2008

"The economic crisis has worsen since the President made changes to the economy. Angry mobs of protestors are right here on the front door steps of the white house." A molotov is thrown at the white house. It then turns to the US military firing on the civilians in order to scare them away. Everybody ran off including the news cast.

2009

"Today a new revolutionary leader has done change to the government in California and the neighboring states. This footage came from last night's speech. The camera flips to the speech given by the new leader.

"Today, the change is happening. If we keep this up all together unified, we will be preserved. We have suffered lies from our government. Corrupted bankers. And false media showing their patriotic honor when really they are doing harm to other countries. Sometimes they made mistakes like mistaking people for insurgents when it turns out they opened fire on innocent people. They make up lies to keep their owner. It doesn't take long until it comes back to haunt them. Join me my brothers and sisters as we revolutionized the capitalist governments across the world."

2010

"Washington and California have joined today in the new formed government created by the United Toa Nation. This new government calls itself the Unified States of America. So far they are met with United rebels. Those rebels were quickly executed including a politician who once served for San Francisco's government. This action is in a possible stage of causing another civil war."

2011

"My fellow UTN and Unified citizens. More states have join our cause to join us in a new world. The US influence is no longer needed. We have increased our economy and made changes on what the US cannot due. Our military has build up by many months thanks to you. The US era I have declare it over. It is time to bring change to the world and fix everything America has done. We will help people in need starting with Africa and then other countries. We will win their trust or die trying. Hurrah!"

2012

A message of a US military general is shown "He's like a celebrity now. Many Americans in his new government idolize him. They will wake up tomorrow and realize that their hero... has wipe them out!" Couple of clips play showing parts of San Francisco under attack by it's own military. Drones played part in this attack. More clips show more attacks on other cities. Reasons are unknown. The last clip shows a nuke dropped on a small town.

2014 January

The scene shown is an unknown Assassin taking down as many soldiers as he can. Slicing and stabbing them. This is until he reaches the American UTN leader Matau. The Assassin is revealed to be Gumball Watterson who tries to use a hidden blade on him, but Matau's sword blocks it.

"How did you find me?" He asked. "Frank Watterson led me here." As the American UTN leader attempts to get the hidden blade away from his armored neck, he fails and it reaches him. His armored neck is now scraped. The scene cuts to an hour later after the battle was over. Gumball is on his horse watching the siege on the capital of California happening. He looks up into the sun who's glare brightens everything up

May 2012

Gumball is running through the forest chasing down a group of deers. He jumps through the trees trying to keep an eye on them as he is running out of ground. As he approaches them, he jumps into a cover so they couldn't be seen. Gumball aims his bow and fires his arrow at a deer with big antlers. He approaches his dead prey and skins it. As soon as he does it, a wolf shows up and so did it friends. A wolf lunges at him, but he evades then shoots it. He shoots the second one and the third one. The final one runs away. Gumball in his hunter outfit runs back to his uncle's camp. His mom told him to take care of him since violence was happening back in Elmore. The cat makes it back to his uncle's stand who sold many goods.

"Did you get any deer, lad?" Gumball hands the skin to his dear uncle. "Thank you. Now looks like everyone can eat tonight now that we have enough deer for the rest of the month. Why don't you and I go venture into higher grounds. We'll come back for the feast later. Come on, grab your horse." Gumball had learned how to ride a horse after what his uncle taught him. His World War 1 grandfather learned how to ride one and he taught it to his World War 2 father then to him. The two journey off into the deep forest. This forest had the most beautiful environment Elmore had ever seen. It had not been touched by man nor machinery. Rivers ran down into lakes. Bird's chirping are heard throughout the entire area. The trees were huge. It would probably take forever for someone to get out if they lost their map. Another option is climbing one and memorizing the area. If you did, you could see it's beauty. Although, what lies in it are evil things like bears. Don't want to come across them. If you shoot, you're basically a goner if it's your last bullet. Gumball and Frank gallops through the forest. The usual clip clop sound are covered by the grass. Gumball didn't care if it is heard. What he wanted was his town to be liberated. Only good thing so far is a resistance is formed. Problem is without any proper training, equipments, food, and hideout, some were caught and executed. One time he saw a close friend of Penny's father executed and mutilated. This upset him, but what could he do. He had a family. I was caught off guard by a gleam of light. I looked up. The sun. We were getting close. We finally got out of the forest and made it to our favorite cliff. Some say spirits of our ancestors could be heard telling us that we were somehow special in our own way. Not by saying it in our thoughts, but in our spiritual mind. Emotions came out thinking how would our future be. It even speaks of our natural instincts hidden inside us whether its angered or calm. I don't know if had those two. I have not reached out to my spirit yet.

"We're here lad." The two of us got off our horses and went on the cliff. What we see is beautiful. The wind blew through us like it was trying to tell us something. Nature somehow wanted us here today. Like she was glad to see us once again. Peaceful in her domain. Sanctuary. Along with her companion the Sun.

"I hope it's like this forever Gumball." Frank asked amazed by the appearance. "I sure hope so. No matter what happens, we'll always be together." The two stood there. Watching as the sun comes down for the night.

**Well this is it for the first chapter for "The Creed". This ain't much, but I will try to make sure its better in the next one. I also like to dedicate this chapter since the The Hunger Games DVD came out on August 18th. I planning on getting it soon. It was a great movie. Also, for the ending of this chapter, you could go to Youtube and play the song "Ezio's Family.". The scene is based off of the Assassin's Creed 2 intro when Ezio and his brother who's fate will be revealed later in that game are on the roof having a special brotherly moment.**


End file.
